Angel of Mine
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Before Rido perished from Zero's attack, he cursed the hunter and turned him into a 3-year old. Placed under the Night Class's care, the vampires struggle to find a cure. After seeing the pure innocence from Zero, the vampires come to adore the silverette, especially a certain pureblood. Is it merely admiration or perhaps something more? Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.
1. Innocence

Big lilac eyes gazed into the soft pale blue eye of Toga Yagari. Silver baby soft hair was lovingly brushed back by the older vampire hunter and the small

bundle he held in his arms smiled innocently at him, dimples fairly visible on both ends of the little toddler's lips. Yagari smiled warmly at the tiny

silverette in his arms as small hands played with his long wavy, jet-black hair. "I'll never let anyone hurt you...Zero." Upon hearing his name, Zero's soft

lavender eyes stared happily at his sensei before his small hand lightly caressed the eye patch over Yagari's right eye. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't

your fault." Yagari wasn't quite fond of children, but the small silver haired 3 year-old was an exception. Zero Kiryuu was one of his most skilled and

strongest hunters; however, the battle against Rido had left Zero under a spell before the menacing vampire turned to ashes. Rido Kuran cursed the

young hunter, changing the 18 year-old silverette into a 3 year-old toddler before being killed with Zero's main weapon, Bloody Rose, an anti-vampire

gun containing great power when in the right hands. "I'll find a way to change you back, Zero." The little child in Yagari's arms gazed at him with such

innocence it could melt anyone's cold heart. This tiny Zero Kiryuu was oblivious as to what Yagari meant, so innocent and pure, it made the older

hunter's heart ache. Toga Yagari promised his uncle, Kaien Cross, that he would protect the small child with his life, but sadly he could not prevent the

spell from cursing his young apprentice. With much grief, Yagari took in the adorable child as his own son after Cross could not care for the toddler, due

to the matter of keeping the academy under control and the night class in line. In order to care for the child properly, Yagari took it upon himself to

accept the offer of being the Night Class's new Ethnics teacher, it was the only way he could take care of Zero properly if he was to find a cure for the

curse laid upon the innocent silverette.

Zero wondered the empty classroom in interest. His foster father had told him it would soon be filled with strong auras and for him not to be afraid.

Yagari had feared Zero would cry at the presence of all the vampires in the room when it was time for class exchange, but the tiny hunter had become

fairly oblivious to the scent and merely sat on the stage playing with various toys he had bought for the small babe before arriving. "Greetings. Master

Yagari." Zero looked curiously at the doorway and saw a beautiful female with waist-length pale brown hair and brown eyes several shades darker

than her flowing locks. He watched in awe as the girl gracefully carried herself into the classroom and behind her followed several other students who

were just as beautiful, but one student in particular caught his full attention. The student was a gorgeous male with shoulder-length, luscious reddish-

brown hair and wine red eyes. Zero rushed to Yagari's side, tugging on the older man's pant leg, upon gaining his foster father's attention, he raised

his arms to Yagari, begging the man to carry him in his arms. With a soft smile, Yagari plucked the tiny child from the floor and held him against his chest

as the Night Class calmly took their seats. "Daddy, who that?" Zero asked, gesturing to the youthful looking vampire he had undeniably found

enchanting. "Kaname Kuran." Confirmed Yagari, adjusting his hold on Zero's tiny body to carry him properly in one arm around his back while Zero's legs

pressed tightly against his firm hips. "President of the Night Class and apparently one of Cross's favorites." He added bitterly, noticing the way Kaname

eyed Zero. "Stay away from him, Zero." Yagari whispered in Zero's puny ear as he watched the pureblood cautiously from where he stood at the front

of the class.

Kaname watched Yagari speak softly to the small child in his arms. "The resemblance is greatly similar, but...is this child truly Zero Kiryuu?" He thought

to himself. Kaname had to admit the 3 year-old very much looked like Zero, only this was an innocent child. The same silver-white hair, pale lilac eyes,

and pale cream skin, and the tattoo on the left of his neck was greatly similar. He puzzled and puzzled, his garnet eyes never leaving the adorable child

in Yagari's arms. Kaname observed the manner in which Yagari handled the child, carefully and lovingly, smiling warmly at the small angel contently,

there was no doubt that the 3 year-old was indeed Zero since he constantly caught the lilac eyed child gazing at him from the safety of Yagari's

embrace. "One question remains...how and what caused him to become a small child, a child of a tender age of 3 no less." He mused, but decided to

press the matter aside until the end of class. Class went by smoothly as always and Kaname decided to stay a few extra minutes to ask Yagari about

the child. "Master Yagari. A word with you if I may?" He noticed Yagari sigh and press the child closer to his chest before turning his attention to Kaname

with a stoic face. "What do you want, blood sucker?" Kaname kept calm, knowing this treatment was normal among others who have known Yagari for

years, but of course the rudeness did irk him slightly. "This child...it is Kiryuu,is it not?" He could see the fear flash in Yagari's gaze, but soon replaced

with a look of anger and protection. Kaname sighed, he could not bring himself to believe this gift from above was the same arrogant Kiryuu he knew,

but he must know what caused the silverette to become an innocent child."Master Yagari. How is it possible for Kiryuu-kun to become this child?" He

waited patiently forthe older hunter's answer and saw a forlorn look grace itself upon his face. "Rido...He cursed him before Zero killed him."

Kaname was stunned. It was impossible. Kaname could not believe his uncle had cursed the silverette; let alone moments before Zero had dealt the

final blow. He gazed into Zero's big lilac eyes, innocence, purity, and vulnerability reflected in those beautiful hues. Kaname brushed a few strands of

silver hair behind Zero's ear causing the little angel to blush at the action. He kept still when Zero's tiny fingers interlaced in his hair, brushing lightly

against his skin. Small fingers so dainty and clean warmed Kaname's icy heart. A little angel so unaware of how dangerous Kaname could be; Zero's

blood smelling so divine and untainted, soft lavender eyes looking straight into his soul; Kaname's gaze softened when the little nursling hesitated at

his mouth before brushing his fingertips over the soft pink lips, feeling the pureblood's warm breath against his tiny fingers. "So innocent and pure. It's

heart-breaking. To think this child had been tainted by Shizuka Hio." Kaname felt sympathy towards the mini Zero, he knew the sapling had been bitten

by Hio at 13 years-old, but to see him as an innocent babe touching him with such love made his heart clench tightly in his chest. "I'll protect this child

with my life." Kaname became oblivious to the shock expression on Yagari's face at his words, but to have such a pure heart melting away the ice from

his core relaxed Kaname so. The pureblood prince never felt so protective of anyone other than Yuki, but seeing this little silver haired angel looking so

innocent and pure caused him to want to keep the small child safe from harm even though he knew Yagari would disapprove; he knowing how hostile

Kaname was towards the older Zero before Rido cursed him into the little lamb he was now. Ruka cradled the crying baby in her arms and rocked back

and forth in the guest room's rocker. She softly hushed the weeping Zero until his cries ceased and he gazed curiously into her rich brown eyes. Tears

still visible in his soft lilac eyes before being wiped away by soft finger tips. Ruka smiled warmly at the child, brushing his baby soft hair, which painted a

soft pink hue across his light chubby cheeks. "Would you like to hear a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little sapling?" Zero titled his

head cutely before nodding, which was granted with a gentle tap to his nose. His tiny baby ears picked up the sound of beautiful notes and lavender

eyes turned to find Kaname at the piano lightly playing the keys.

Oh, thinking about our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now, nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me coming back for more

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying her in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in Heaven

Love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in Heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Pick you up when you're feeling down

Now, nothing can change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I could say

Just hold me now

Cause' our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in Heaven

Love is all that I need

And I found there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in Heaven

I've been waiting for so long

Somethin' to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true

For the good times and the bad

I'll be standin' there by you

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in Heaven

Love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in Heaven

Oh

Ho oh

We're in Heaven

As the last key was played, slowly, but surely, Zero drifted off to sleep. Ruka smiled at the sight, she had never seen such a beautiful, peaceful face on

a baby. The young noble was happy that the song her mother use to sing to her had worked, the song was to chase the fears away and leave the

babe at peace. Ruka kissed Zero's tiny forehead gently, she carried the tiny babe to the crib and laid him down softly,her hand cradling his head and

the other his back as she eased him into the sheets before tucking the little angel and watched for a moment as he slept in harmony. "He's so innocent

and fragile." She mumbled, placing a small chocolate brown teddy bear in Zero's baby hands, in which he clutched tightly to his chest. Kaname watched

from the piano as Ruka's eyes glimmered with love, he smiled seeing the stone cold Ruka swoon by the silver-white haired babe in the bed; the

pureblood wondered if those loving eyes would remain the same once the curse over the silverette was broken. "Have a pleasant evening, Kaname-

sama." The beautiful female vampire bowed to the pureblood, her hands clasped together in front of her and with much grace, Ruka excused herself

from Kaname's presence and exited the guest room in silence. Once Ruka had fully left the corridor, Kaname glided elegantly to the small crib in the

guest room, his eyes so soft and serene, Ruka had been right about the tiny child tucked comfortably within the wine colored sheets. Zero truly was

innocent and fragile.

Kaname yawned and stretched his sore limbs, hearing the bones pop into place. He gazed across the room and smiled at the sleeping form of the small

babe under the burgundy sheets. Once the white uniform pants were buttoned and zipped, the prince of vampires pulled the black dress shirt over his

head and buttoned it before slipping his arms into the white uniform blazer. Kaname tucked in his dress shirt and adjusted his tie, brushing back his

beautiful rich reddish-brown hair, and crossed the carpet floor, looking over at the tiny angel lying inside the crib sucking his thumb. "Zero." He

whispered softly into the babe's ear. Little Zero merely stirred and nestled further into the warm pillow. "Zero. Time to wake up, Zero." Kaname said,

lifting the awakening toddler into his arms and cradling him against his chest. Zero yawned while cutely rubbing the sleep from his eyes, gazing at the

handsome pureblood with an innocent smile. The pureblood prince settled Zero onto his bed and slowly dressed the small babe into a Night Class

uniform, Kaien Cross had ordered for him before allowing Kaname to take him to the Moon Dorm. The small silverette looked, in plain words, greatly

adorable in the tiny Night Class apparel, the sight brought a smile to his lips, and a light chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Shall we go and gather the

nobles?" He asked the babe gently, scooping him into his arms and exiting the clean room with Zero lightly clutching at Vampire Prince's blazer.

Zero crawled along the floor at the front of the class. His big light lavender eyes observing every little detail in the room. He "Ooohed" and "Ahhhed" for

about half an hour before growing bored, and slowly crawled up the steps to Kaname who sat at the very peak of the mountain of desks. The small

vampire hunter sat on his bum and lightly tugged at Kaname's pant leg until he gained the pureblood's full attention. Lilac hues met wine orbs. Kaname

plucked the little sapling from the floor, holding him on his lap with one arm wrapped around the silverette's small waist; Zero pulled gentle at Kaname's

hair, twirling it into a messy braid, letting his fingers trail through the soft locks unaware ofthe awe looks of the nobles watching him as he played with

garnet brown strands. Kaname chuckled, seeing the amazed look in Zero's face as he continued to tug and pull softly at his hair, he himself found it

rather cute that Zero found the strands fascinating; however, the pureblood found the silver- white head much more admirable than his own. The way

the silver strands framed the little hunter's face, illuminating the pale cream skin and beautiful lilac eyes, the cute button nose and perfectly tiny chubby

cheeks, the small fingers that had such a feather –like touch and the pure innocence that radiated from the child itself was by-far the most lovely thing

anyone could witness. The tiny angel let the prince's hair be and allowed his large pale lilac eyes to capture all the beautiful faces of the nobles, who

smiled lovingly at him, except one noble who he watched merely gave him an icy stare, baring his pearl white fangs in a venomous snarl. Zero cringed

at the anger in the blonde noble's electric blue eyes, shivering at the sharp fangs bared at him, he could hear a faint growl rumbling in the vampire's

throat, but the small babe could not comprehend as to why Aidou despised him so. What had he done to the vampire to cause such dispassion and

anger? He looked away from Adiou and buried his baby face in Kaname's chest, trembling with fear at the aura radiating from the enraged vampire

several levels below him and the dorm leader. "Zero? What's wrong?" He heard the pureblood ask, feeling warm arms envelope him in a welcoming

embrace, and a hand stroking his baby soft hair in comfort. Zero ignored the sound of Kaname's voice, and flinched at the dark aura wrapping itself

around his small frame—no doubt the aura belonged to Hanabusa Aidou; Aidou did not appreciate the manner in which he was cuddling up to the

pureblood for comfort and protection.

Zero stared in horror from the small opening of Kaname's door, watching quietly as the brunette pureblood beat the ice out of Hanabusa Aidou. The

small silverette was rather amused, but also felt pity towards the blonde even though the noble did scare the wits out of him. "Your hateful aura

towards Zero is a disgrace! He is unaware of your feelings towards him now. You have better rethink about your actions, Aidou…The next attempt you

make in trying to hurt Zero, I will surely make you wish you would have never crossed me." Amethysts eyes widen in shock, Kaname had backhanded

Aidou with so much force the blue eyed noble crashed right through the pure cream colored wall near the door. Zero squeaked upon hearing a scream

from Aidou as he was thrown out of Ruka's room. He shrank away from the scene and scurried into the guest room; Zero shivered under the covers, he

never knew how powerful a pureblood like Kaname could be. The small sapling took note to never anger the Vampire Prince after witnessing how dark

his aura had become upon hearing what Aidou had attempted to do. He heard the door to his room creak open, and in stepped a sorrowful Aidou. His

blue eyes filled with grief and regret. "Zero." Aidou noticed Zero flinch under the covers, and felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He never knew how

much he had frightened the small sapling with his ice powers, nor did he ever believe that Ruka, the nobles and Kaname would become so crossed with

him. Perhaps, he should have consider the silverette's feelings before he had frozen the stairway—while Zero had slowly descended the steps to locate

Shiki and Takuma. "Zero...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hanabusa Aidou petted the child's head affectionately; he smiled sadly when the tiny hunter peeked

from under the wine sheets, seeing the helpless and terrified look in his eyes was proof that Adiou's cruelty had scared the little ex-human to death.

The next day went as normal, that is until one little hunter came across, Bloody Rose. Amethyst eyes gazed at the glinting metal in creamy pale hands.

The metal feeling familiar in his palm and his eyes sparkling with recognition and awe. "Bwoody Wose." Zero turned the anti-vampire weapon in his

hands gently, taking in the details of the gun with much love and excitement. Little did the young silverette know that shining wine eyes watched him

cautiously and quietly from the door way of the Dorm President's chambers. "Zero. You really shouldn't be playing with something so dangerous." The

Night Class' Dorm President, Kaname Kuran, said to the small hunter politely before taking Bloody Rose from Zero's tiny hands and placing it back within

the safety of his cabinet. The pureblood prince soon panicked upon seeing Zero's lilac eyes glistening with tears, he violently shook his head and waved

his hands in front of him, begging the little lamb not to cry; however, fate was cruel. Kaname shield his ears as the little hunter cried and screamed at

the top of his lungs; Kuran quickly took the child in his arms and rushed out of his room, dashing into the kitchen, and snatching a bottle of bright

pinkish white liquid from the fridge and feed the crying babe calmly. The tired brunette vampire sighed and slumped into the couch of the living room,

holding Zero as he drank from the bottle of milk mixed with a small amount of blood. After an hour or so, Kaname drifted off to sleep still holding Zero's

small body in his arms. Kaname Kuran with his eyes lightly closed and a tranquil expression across his face, slept peacefully in the comforts of the couch,

unaware of the seven pairs of eyes watching him from the top of the stairway with soft smiles on their beautiful faces. "This is the first time, Kaname

has ever looked so relaxed." Seiren said, allowing her own smile to fall upon her lips at the sight of the pureblood sleeping soundly, holding the small

silver babe protectively against his chest.


	2. Daddy Kaname

Seiren held Zero in her arms as she descended the steps of the Moon Dorm and into the common room where the other nobles awaited her and

Kaname's arrival. She smiled warmly as the tiny silverette gazed cutely into her eyes, releasing a small giggle when Seiren poked his belly with a

slender finger. In return, Zero hugged Seiren tightly with a bright smile gracing his tiny lips, he pouted when the beautiful silver haired noble pinched his

adorable chubby cheeks playfully. Seiren stood at the bottom of the steps and waited patiently for Lord Kaname to join them before all the vampires

headed to class. She set Zero down on the floor and allowed the baby hunter to crawl around the common room,laughing softly as he crawled over the

feet of several nobles before at last coming across Ruka."Hey sweetie." Ruka plucked the small babe from the floor, placing him lightly her lap as Zero

played with her long light brown hair. She allowed Zero to entertain himself with the strands of pale brown hair before Akatsuk gained the little angel's

attention when he began to swirl small balls of fire along his fingers; Zero left Ruka's lap and sat between her and Akatsuki, watching in amazement as

the orange haired noble began to twirl the flames in a circular motion above his head like a halo of fire. Akatsuki chuckled, noticing the silver haired

hunter's eyes widen in fascination of his fire powers, he soon created another flame in his hands and began to shape the flames into lotus flower—Zero

clapped and laughed; enjoy the mini show Akatsuki was giving him, who was soon joined by the other nobles performing their vampire powers. "Yay!"

He cried happily, watching each of the night class students perform tricks using differing magic skills except Shiki, who merely lounged on the couch with

a biscuit stick hang from his closed lips. Zero Kiryuu and the Night Class nobles were oblivious to the dorm leader watching them from the top of the

stairs with a light of amusement shinning in his wine eyes.

Kaname absorbed the scene before him and chuckled softly. The sight of all the vampires trying to out-show each other for the happy silverette

clapping excitingly from the couch, it was a shame to end the puny hunter's enjoyment, but they had to leave the Moon Dorm immediately; otherwise,

they'll all be late for class. "Kaname!" The brunette pureblood sighed and smiled, turning his attention to the small girl rushing up to him with big brown

eyes filled with concern. "I came as soon as I heard what happened to Zero." The young girl said, panting harshly and leaning her weight against her

knees trying to catch her breathe; her long rich brown hair reached her waist and her bangs shield her eyes, but her exhaustion was clearly visible

since Kaname could hear the rapid beating of her heart, and the manner in which she was violently panting. "Where's...Zero." The pureblood princess

said after at least catching her breathe as she spoke the silverette's name. "Well..." Kaname said softly turning the small child in his arms into his sweet

Yuki's beautiful brown eyes. He waited patiently for Yuki; however, Yuki's reaction was one Kaname didn't expect to see. Yuki Kuran was frozen at the

sight of her little big brother cradled in Kaname's arms, clenching tightly onto the white blazer of the pureblood prince's night class uniform.

Yuki gazed into the beautiful soft lilac eyes of the tiny hunter before her. The small babe pressed himself deeper into Kaname's chest feeling

uncomfortable at the sight of the young female's rich brown eyes staring intently into his lavender hues. "It's okay...I won't harm you, Zero." Yuki said in

a low sweet tone, slowly inching her hand to pet the baby soft silver hair nestled neatly on the babe's head. She smiled as the little angel from above

peeked at her slightly and reached out his tiny hands to her; Yuki cradled Zero in her arms, absorbing the beautiful innocence radiating from the child,

she was so happy to hold Zero in a warm embrace once more after being away from him for over two years. "Is there any way we can change him

back?" She said solemnly, clutching Zero's small frame close to her as the tiny babe played with her long flowing brown hair. Curiosity soon got the

better of the silverette when he caught sight of the Artemis Rod peeking out of the belt wrapped around Yuki's slender leg. Big lavender eyes grew

wide at the silver weapon and tiny hands slipped the rod from the pureblood princess's skirt, twirling it around like a baton. "Uh Yuki. Don't look now,

but someone is using Artemis as a toy." Aidou informed nervously, hopping the sapling wouldn't incidentally release the anti-vampire staff from his weak

grasp and send it hurling to one of the vampire present in the room, especially Dorm President Kuran. "No Zero. That is not a toy. It's a very dangerous

weapon for a little toddler like you." Yuki told the small hunter firmly, taking back the Artemis Rod from Zero's baby hands; however, her harmless

actions weren't so harmless for silver haired hunter/ex-human. The nobles as well as Kaname Kuran paled when the caught sight of Zero's eyes

glistening with tears. Without warning, Zero was quiet for a moment before a loud shriek echoed throughout the Moon Dorm; Kaname covered his ears

firmly and clamped his eyes shut as the child's cries increased to an ear-splitting point, perhaps Yuki shouldn't have confiscated Artemis from Zero's

person. "Shhh Shhh. Don't cry Zero! It's okay! Calm Down! PLEASE ZERO!" Begged the pureblood princess which only made the 3-year old cry even

more, she winced at the escalation of Zero's screams and soon the babe was snatched from her arms and cradled lightly against her older brother's

chest. "It's alright Zero. Hush now. Shhh." Kaname said tenderly, cradling the tiny silver haired boy and softly hushing him.

Zero stopped crying and looked at Kaname with tear filled eyes. The pureblood nuzzled Zero's face with his nose, earning an adorable giggle from the

little ex-human. "Daddy." The older Kuran flinched and blushed a soft pink upon hearing Zero speak. Did he hear correctly? Did he actually hear Zero call

him, "Daddy?" Kaname tried to swallow the dull lump in his throat but found himself frozen to the core, one little word had been enough to send the

Vampire Prince of the edge and just one little word, the word "Daddy" was all it took from the tiny silverette to fluster Kaname Kuran. "Kaname? Lord

Kuran, are you alright?" Ruka worriedly asked, waving a pale hand in front of the Dorm Leader's face, who was greatly oblivious to the limb passing

dangerously close against his face. "I think he's in shock." Takuma assured, slowly dislodging the happy babe from Lord Kuran's arms and taking him

into his own as they waited patiently for the pureblood prince to compose himself. Zero followed Kaname all over the Moon Dorm. Clumsily tailing the

chocolate head of the Vampire Prince with a bright smile. Little did the beautiful little angel know was that Kaname Kuran was still paralyzed with fear at

the word Zero had spoken to him in the common room. The pureblood was so dumfounded that he could barely keep his gaze from landing on the small

silverette crawling around the classroom once he regained his mind enough to go to the main building. The Day Class had been in shock as well at the

bewildered expression on the handsome night student's gorgeous face and the reflection of disbelief in the wine red eyes. "Kana okay?" Spoke Zero

innocently, tugging at the older male's white pant leg. His question was ignored by the pureblood, who continued to walk down the long corridor, and

soon the small babe plopped on his bottom, watching the enchanting vampire disappear around the corner. "Kame...Daddy..." Zero sobbed softly on

the carpet floor of the hall, futilely wiping away the tears that fell none stop from his lilac eyes, the tiny vampire hunter cried and cried until pale tinted

blue eyes caught sight of the trembling toddler. "Zero? Zero, what's the matter?" Questioned Senri Shiki, scooping the crying sapling in his arms and

hugging him close to his person. "D-d-Daddy Kame, hate me." Wailed the mini Zero, throwing his teeny arms around Shiki's neck, his breathe greatly

warm against the of the mahogany noble's collar bone. Shiki felt his heart break hearing the little darling cry harder, he rubbed the small of Zero's back,

cradling the fragile child slowly. "Lord Kaname doesn't hate you, Zero. He just needs time to think things through. Besides, having you call him 'Dada'

was a great shock to his conscious." Smiled the young noble, petting the baby soft silver hair motherly before taking the 3 year-old to his chambers for

some playtime and Pocky."Senri," knocked Rima Touya, knowing that perhaps Shiki would be sleeping by now. "Senri. Have you seen The Night Class'

Little Angel?" She politely affirmed and was responded with a happy giggle coming from the room, which could only be no other than darling Zero's

laughter. "Senri. Is Zero in there with you?" Added Rima, growing annoyed that Senri hadn't answered her once; she furiously forced the door open and

was greeted by an adorable sight. Senri Shiki, lack of interest looking noble,was crawling on all fours with Zero riding his back looking greatly happy,

neither the silverette or mahogany haired noble noticed Rima's presence in the room until she cleared her throat. "Senri...What in the world are you

doing?" Asked the orange haired vampire, a slender eyebrow raised, questioning Shiki's reason in playing so childishly with Zero. "Come on Rima.

Lighten up. Poor Zero was crying in the hall thinking Lord Kuran hated him, so I out of my kind nature, I brought the little sprout to my room for some

fun." Shiki answered with a tender smile gracing his smooth lips. Rima blushed, never once had she ever seen Senri Shiki smile, not just any smile, a

smile so tender that it warmed her to the very core, to think a little tyke like Zero Kiryuu could even get the mellow attitude Shiki to smile that way.

Zero's presence did more than bright the room, it brought out the loving side of everyone in the Night Class even the tough guy Akatsuki Kain was

becoming gentler. "You're something very special...Zero Kiryuu."

Kaname paced around his study in deep thought. Still in shock over the matter of Zero calling him."Daddy," not once but twice in one day, yet the

pureblood was flattered, joyful he could say. "Perhaps I'm over thinking this matter. It was merely a simple word spoken by an innocent child...a very

adorable child." The Vampire Prince added with a weak smile. His smile fell when he realized that he had been neglecting Zero lately. Kaname knew the

little angel had been craving his attention and following him around, hoping the brunette would at least acknowledge his presence, but was simply

brushed off by the dorm leader. "I better excuse my behavior." The handsome vampire exited his study and crossed the empty halls to find the little gift

from above. For several hours, Kaname roamed the moon dormitory searching for the beautiful silver haired babe, traveling up and down the steps,

corridor after corridor, without as much as catching a glimpse of sterling locks; Kaname groaned and slumped against the wall of Akatsuki's room, he

never knew finding such a small tyke would be so exhausting than again the Moon Dorm resembled a palace, and locating the silverette in such a large

building wouldn't be any easy task.

"I'm gonna get you." He heard Shiki laugh followed by a playfully scream coming from inside Akatsuki's bedroom. Growing Curious, Kaname opened the

cream colored door and was greeted by a grinning Senri Shiki, and a chuckling Akatsuki Kain slowly chasing Zero around the room. The tiny blessing

laughed and laughed as he ran, and soon slipped between Akatsuki's legs and hide behind Kaname, clutching the fabric of the older male's snow white

pants. "No fair Zero." Pouted Shiki and Akatsuki. Kaname's eyes widened, he had never seen Shiki nor Akatsuki express any emotion, let alone pout at

Zero for not playing fair; however, all he could was lightly smile and pat the tiny hunter's head softly. "Kame...Play with us, Kame." Zero begged cutely,

gazing at the heir of the Kuran with puppy eyes and lip trembling faintly in an adorable pout. When all else failed Zero, the small silverette hugged

Kaname's leg, nuzzling the firm muscle of the pureblood's thigh. Kaname's cheeks flushed a light pink shade, he couldn't help but absorbed the child's

cuteness, soon his eyes began to quiver and he swiftly took the little sapling in his arms and cuddled him. "Awwww." Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Akatsuki,

Takuma, Seiren, and Aidou watched the beautiful scene before with sparkling eyes. It was truly a rare sight to see, never once have any of the

aristocrats ever witnessed Kaname being greatly affectionate to anyone other than Yuki, but seeing the glow on his handsome face proved how much

the pureblood cared for the tiny silver haired hunter.

As Kaname expected, the horde of fan girls fawned over the tiny hunter, and cooed at the silverette, noticing the small Night Class apparel the toddler

wore. "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! LEAVE KANAME ALONE AND GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS." Screamed Yuki Kuran, giving the Day Class students an icy glare that

sent them scurrying to their dorms in fear. "Wow. Now I know how Zero feels." She added, realizing how obnoxious and loud the girls had instantly

gotten upon seeing Kaname holding her little big brother in his firm arms. "Well. Off to class then." Smiled the pureblood princess prancing behind her

brother and the nobles as they walked calmly to the main building. Zero clung to Kaname for dear life, the screaming of the Day Class had frightened

the poor sapling greatly, but Yuki had chased them off with her yelling and throwing in a cold stare while she was it even though the fan girls had ran

off scared, the little hunter could still hear their crazed cries booming in his tiny ears. _"It's alright, Zero. You don't need be afraid."_ Spoke Kaname softly

into Zero's mind using the one sided blood bond he had formed with the silverette before the battle against Rido. He chuckled when the toddler looked

up and down the room searching for the source of the voice in his head; the small silver haired angel was too cute for his own good. "Wh-who there?"

Whimpered Zero, clenching Kaname's Night Class jacket tightly, and looking all around to locate the person speaking to him telepathically.

"Kame. I hears voice in me head." He watched curiously as Kaname laughed softly, not knowing that all vampires of the pureblood's inner circle were

laughing faintly at his cuteness. "Zero. The voice you heard in your mind is none other than me." Smiled the brunette with gentle garnet brown eyes.

"Ooooh." Questioned Zero, oblivious to the awe struck vampires at the tiny silverette's trouble in pronunciation. His light violet eyes sparkling with hope

and curiosity, waiting for Kaname to answer his question with open ears. _"What am I going to say?! Kaname, you idiot! Why did you use the mind __link?! _

_Think fast, Think fast!"_ Kaname mentally scolded himself for being so careless, yet Zero's question and spark of curiousness couldn't go unanswered,

and knew he would regret saying what he was about to tell the little hunter, but it was the only way out. He swallowed his pride and spoke in a semi-

calm-internally freaking out- voice. "Well. Well. The Night Class-and I w-would like to demonstrate how w-we manipulate our powers for our own a-a-

amusement." Zero ignored Kaname's stuttering voice and looked towards Akatsuki with fascination, he knew there was something interesting about

him and the rest of the Night Class, but never did he actually believe his theory of them being magicians would be right on the nail. "I wanna see! I

wanna see!" Squealed Zero excitingly. "I know how to use my powers too!" Zero scurried down the steps of the classroom and seated himself on the

floor, waiting patiently for the nobles and pureblood to display their created a beautiful illusion of a forest filled with cherry blossom trees,

and soon altered the illusion into memories hers, Kaname's, and the rest of the inner circles' childhood; Zero followed the child version of Kaname and

the rest of the vampires, resulting in Ruka using more of her power to will the illusion to play along with Zero. He clapped happily and laughed with joy.

Shiki not wanting to use his blood whip, sat calmly near Zero, and demonstrate his amazing healing abilities by slowly slashing his palm, causing Zero to

scream in terror before "oooohing" in fascination at the sight of the wound sealing shut without leaving a scar. Aidou being the over-inflated ego noble

he was, created beautiful ice figurines of everyone in Kaname's circle, including the pureblood as well. Akatsuki demonstrated more of his fire powers

and shaped mythical animals from the flames, allowing the small hunter to interact with them without getting burned, which excited Zero, and soon the

usual stoic vampire created a beautiful phoenix from the flames. Takuma smiled softly at the small vampire/ vampire hunter and skillfully crafted a tiny

figurine of Kaname from a smooth piece of wood; however, the blonde vampire didn't give to Zero just yet until he had given the wooden toy color and

soon was grateful to see the little silverette hugging the splinter-free doll in his arms and nuzzling it with his baby face. "Thank you Taku." Zero said

cutely, giving the smiling blonde a loving hug before gazing at Kaname and showing the beautiful wooden figure. The pureblood smiled at the small

vampire hunter from the top of the class, but blushed when Rima gave little Zero a plush doll of him, which the tiny silverette cuddle along with the

wooden figure.

"_They are really trying to get under my skin...However, I cannot deny my feelings towards this small __babe." _Kaname thought to himself, soon becoming

aware of a soft tiny hand holding his. He looked down and saw Zero's big lilac eyes. The concern and innocence shinning in the lavender pools brought

great warmth to Kaname's heart. The Vampire Prince smiled kneel to eye level with the little hunter and soon found himself enveloped in a warm

embrace with tiny arms wrapped loosely around his pale neck. "I loves you, Kame." Zero told the pureblood, nuzzling his baby face in Kaname's

chocolate locks, and soon felt strong arms around his toddler body and pulled closer against a firm chest. Kaname could feel tears of joy stinging his

garnet brown eyes at the silverette's words, how long had he been waiting to hear those three words from the arrogant perfect's lips; Kaname Kuran

knew full well that this child wasn't the same stubborn hunter he knew, nor did he care, for as long as he can, the pureblood will love and treasure

every moment he has with the ex-human. "I love you too, Zero." The handsome vampire began to think that perhaps Zero seeing him as his daddy

wasn't such a horrifying idea after all. He will be this beautiful angel's daddy. The Prince of Vampires promised love, cherish, and protect this pure and

innocent child with his heart and soul; Kaname had decided that he will speak his feelings to the silverette once the break the curse over him and even

if the last Kiryuu didn't return his feelings he wouldn't care, as long as Zero knew how Kaname felt about him than spending the rest of his immortal life

without the silverette was worth the pain.


	3. Symbol of Christmas

**Vanitas: Phew. Sorry for the long wait. I had to re-write this chapter so many times. It's a little short, but you know, Christmas is coming up, and I thought I should post chapter 3 before the 25th. **

**Zero: She doesn't own Vampire Knight**

**Vanitas: No sadly...If i did Kaname and Zero would be together, and do naughty things to each other X3**

**Kaname: O.O... *tries not to think sexually about Zero***

**Zero:... uhhh...okay. On with the story then..**

* * *

Zero played in the white blanket of snow with his mini Kaname plush. Making snow angels and

throwing snow balls at Daddy Yagari when he wasn't looking. Kaname had told the small hunter that

Christmas was the most important time of the year, other than Thanksgiving and birthdays, since it's

the time when everyone comes together, and express the love and gratitude they feel towards one

another. The older vampire and several of the nobles had gone into to shop for gifts, leaving young

Zero under the caring hands of the Headmaster and Yagari. Zero wanted very much to join the other

vampires into town, but was told that politely by Kaname that he could not come along, and had to stay

with Kaien and Yagari until they returned. The silverette was about to protest, but halted himself when

he saw the sincerity in the chocolate brunette's garnet eyes, who was he to deny the beautiful Vampire

Prince's wishes, Zero could never say no or argue with Kaname when the pureblood gazes at him with

those mesmerizing hues. _"If you're a good boy, Zero. I will bring back at little surprise for you." _The

silver-haired angel remembered the Vampire Prince's words, and tried his hardest to behave under

Kaien's roof, which was rather difficult since he could get away with anything, except when Yagari is

around then he would get a time-out for being a bad little vampire.

The tiny silverette watched from the safety of Yagari's arms as Kaien placed several batches of

cookies in the oven before continuing his cooking in every corner of the kitchen. Kaien baked dozens

upon dozens of treats from gingerbread men, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, cranberry cookies,

almond cookies, strawberry crepes, cupcakes, and some cupcakes filled with ice creams of different

flavors. Zero smiled and laughed adorably when Aidou burst through the door of the kitchen and

crashed into the headmaster, spilling much of the strawberry cupcake mix all over himself. "Kame!"

Squealed Zero, reaching towards the pureblood with tiny hands clenching and unclenching. Yagari

settled Zero down before he accidentally dropped him in the small silverette's struggle in reaching the

obnoxious bloodsucker, and watched with a stoic face as the pureblood plucked the tiny hunter off the

floor and held him tightly against his chest. "Lookie Kame." Zero said, pointing to the platter of

cookies near the vanilla cupcakes topped with whip cream and red Christmas tree sprinkles. Kaname

carried Zero to the table, and adoringly at the shapes of the cookies. Each cookie was decorated

beautifully and shaped like each of the aristocrats, as well as himself, Yuki, Zero, Kaien, and Yagari.

Kaname laughed when Zero sneaked a cookie from Kaien when the ex-hunter was busy

spreading whip cream over several other cupcakes on the table. He smiled when Zero had been at last

caught sneaking sweets from the plates after his 6th attempt in snatching a gingerbread man. Kaien

scolded the tiny hunter for snacking on sweets before dinner, but soon smiled when the silverette

showed him where he had placed the cookies he took. There at the counter stood a replica of the

academy made of gumdrops, several pieces of graham crackers and marshmallows, near the gateway

were the cookie shapes of himself, Zero, Yuki, Ruka, Rima, Akatsuki, Aidou, Shiki, Takuma, Seiren,

Kaien and Yagari. The ex-hunter cried crocodile tears at the sight and smothered Zero in spine breaking

hugs. "Oh my precious Zero! You look how amazing you are! You made a model of Cross Academy

using the sweets for the Christmas treats!" Kaname had to admit the headmaster could be quite

annoying, especially when it came to bragging about Zero's art skills; however, the irritating ex-

hunter was soon whining in pain on the floor after Touga harshly hit him over the head with the barrel

of his gun. "Daddy Kaien?" Zero was confused as to what had occurred, one moment he is being

smothered by the whimpering hunter on the floor, and the next he is in Yagari's arms with Kaien

holding his head and crying crocodile tears. "You're so mean, Toga."

As promised, Zero received a surprise from Kaname. The older vampire had brought back a

small puppy for his tiny hunter. "Thank you, Kame. I'll call her…nmmm…Hoshimi." The tiny babe

laughed and cuddled the small Shiba, cooing at its cuteness, and nuzzling his face into her warm coat.

Kaname smiled at Zero, and knew he would choose that name. The color of the Shiba's coat was

silver-white like Zero's hair, and its eyes were lilac and very similar to Zero's; Kaname had chosen the

pup because it reminded very much of Zero, and the name Zero had given her suited her perfectly.

"Hoshimi…Starlight. That is a very nice name, Zero." The pureblood gazed in awe as Zero laughed

happily on the floor with Hoshimi licking repeatedly at her new owner's chubby cheeks. He knew that

Zero and Hoshimi would bond greatly together and become inseparable in no time. The Vampire Prince

could see that Hoshimi was Zero's first pet, by the glow of his smile and shine of his lilac eyes, Zero

deserved happiness after the pain-filled life he had lived, and this small pup was merely the beginning

of the happiness to come.

"Kame? What's that?" Zero innocently asked, pointing to the large tree being pulled into the

Moon Dorm. Kaname smiled at the Zero's curiosity, and plucked the small hunter from the floor. "That

Zero, is a Christmas Tree." The pureblood nearly laughed when Zero scrunched up his face. "But Kame.

Hows that a Chwistmas Twee? Thewes nothing pwetty on it?" Kaname was stunned. How was it that

this child did not know that a Christmas Tree is decorated by hand? Then again, Zero is only 3, and a

child of his age questions everything. "Zero. A Christmas Tree does not come with beautiful ornaments

on its own. A Christmas Tree is decorated by hand." Smiled Kaname as Zero's gaze fell from the tree

back to the older vampire. "Ohhh. Okay." Kaname nearly squealed like a girl. Zero's cuteness was to

die for, and of course, the idiotic chairman was fawning over the tiny hunter's adorableness in a high-

pitch and girly way. Once again, Toga hit the straw-haired blonde with the bunt of his gun, a frown

plastered on his face, and a red vein pulsing on his head at how annoying the ex-hunter could be.

Zero walked around the Moon Dorm, holding his Kaname plush while Hoshimi tailed behind

him. He smiled down at the silver-white Shiba, he truly loved the puppy and was overjoyed to hear that

she would be staying in the Moon Dorm with him. The tiny hunter grinned brightly at the decorations

being placed all around the dorm's interior. Lights of red, blue, green, yellow, and white lined the walls

of the corridors, crystals icicles dangled from the ceiling, and garlands twisted around the staircase. To

Zero, it was like walking in a "Winter Wonderland". Pulling on his gloves, adjusting his hat and coat,

slipping on his snow boots, Zero made his way through the living room and out in the beautiful white

snow. "Come Hoshimi. Let's go see Daddy." Zero ran through the snow with much difficulty, his boots

sinking into the snow, he fell twice into the white blanket, but continued on his way to the headmaster's

home, knowing very well that Yagari would be there. "Daddy!" Zero shouted happily. Spotting the

raven-haired hunter behind the large tree in the corner. No doubt Kaien had nagged him like a mother

hen into decorating the enormous tree. "Daddy. Zewo wants to help." Said the little angel carefully

taking a red sphere from a tray and handing it to his foster father. Zero giggled softly as Yagari ruffled

his silver hair, giving his small pupil a gentle smile before returning his attention to the tree. There was

so little Zero understood, yet so much he understood, Yagari knew the tiny silverette was not naive and

oblivious to everything, but he somehow could not help but feel slightly responsible for what happened

to his pupil at the hands of that blood-sucker's uncle.

Kaien held Zero to the tree as the small child placed the crystal star on the top. He found the

glow of Zero's smile breath-taking. His adoptive son was a whole new level of cuteness. Kaien,

however, was saddened that this pure little child had gone through such a painful life at the hands of

Shizuka Hio. The ex-hunter wondered how Zero Kiryuu would have been if his parents were never

killed, and his brother had never came across the Mad-Blooming Princess. Perhaps Zero would have

been gentler, kinder to others, and more sociable around the other students, and also smile more. Those

thoughts were nothing but a dream in the ex-hunter's mind. "Daddy Kaien. Why you cwying?" Kaien

had not realized that he had begun to cry at the memories of his adoptive son's life. He held the tiny

child at arms length, absorbing Zero's innocent lilac hues and baby soft hair. Kaien soon pulled Zero

close to his chest, holding the small hunter tightly in his arms, tears flowing down his face, knowing

that this child had everything ripped away from him at such a young age. "It's nothing my little angel.

Daddy just wants to hold you." The ex-hunter said, burying his face into the silver head of his small

foster son. From behind the decorated tree, Yagari too shedded tears. He could not bare the sight of this

beautiful child oblivious to the cruelties of the world around him, losing his mother and father to the

sick plans of Rido Kuran, his twin brother disappearing in the process, and being used as a mere shield

for the protect of the pureblood's younger sister. It was all so wrong! It pained him to think what the

child would do if he knew that the very vampire who cared for him, had only used him as a pawn in his

game.

Yuki smiled at Zero. He was so adorable, especially when he held the Kaname plush close to his

chest while playing with Hoshimi. The young pureblood princess looked towards the tiny silverette

once more, and noticed him gazing out the window in a dreamy state. She wondered what had caused

the small babe to daydream. Curiously, Yuki peeked through the window and saw her older brother,

Kaname, relaxing against a tree, and reading another novel he had taken from his bookshelf. The petite

girl grinned widely, she knew exactly what had gotten the angelic silverette in such a state. Sweet,

innocent, little Zero had a crush on Kaname! This was brilliant. Yuki also knew her brother had been

fawning over the silverette for quite sometime, and now knowing that Zero feels the same way,

makes hooking the two up a lot easier. Once Zero is back to normal, Yuki will assist her brother in

winning the silverette over, and soon watch in pure delight as her two favorite boys drowned each other

with love. *I want them to be happy. They need each other. Zero is too stubborn to confess his feelings

to Kaname, and Kaname is afraid of being rejected. Don't worry guys, it's Princess Yuki to the

Rescue!* All the brunette girl hope was that she didn't mess up either males chances of being together.

Kaname tried his best not smile, he was well aware of the lilac hues gazing at him from the

window of Yuki's bedroom. He wondered if it was more than adoration Zero felt for him. The

pureblood prince loved Zero, and felt great guilt for using the innocent perfect as a pawn to defeat

Rido, let alone, it never crossed his mind that his uncle would be as cruel as to curse the silverette,

changing the spirited vampire hunter into the small child he was now. Kaname very much owed Zero,

not only in killing Rido, but also in protecting his beloved sister. He, a pureblood, owing much to a

Level D vampire, was dishonorable and unforetold in the Vampire Realm. Level D Vampires, are seen

as nothing more than assassins, pets, slaves, and mindless beasts in human form, but to Kaname, Zero

was so much more. To the pureblood, Zero was a blessing, an innocent soul who Fate was cruel, a

small rose bud beginning to bloom; Zero is gentle-hearted, pure, curious, beautiful, and deserved much

love, and Kaname was more than willing to give him everything, he would the small babe the world if

it would keep him in his arms. He wondered, what would Zero think of him if he discovered that he

was only a pawn in his game? Would Zero hate him? Fear him? Never want to be held or touched by

him. Or would Zero forgive Kaname, and never leave the Vampire Prince's side? Kaname hoped Zero would never

discover the truth, and if the little sapling did, the pureblood would spend the rest of his life making it up to the

silverette. "Why is it...after all this time I realize...Zero is the one I love...Why is it now...when he cursed into being a

small child that I find him...alluring." Perhaps, Kaname Kuran,had been in denial of his feelings for Zero Kiryuu all

along, and the silverette becoming a pure light of innocence, was a sign of new beginning, a chance to start over

with the hunter. Kaname returned to the Moon Dorm, and gazed at the beautifully decorated tree, watching with

eyes full of love as Zero placed the last gift under the tree. A gift with the name 'Kame' written shakily on a small

card within a tiny heart.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that cute. I actually cried when I wrote about Cross and Yagari's feelings towards Zero being used by Kaname as a pawn. **

**Zero is in love with Kaname. YAY!**

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon!**

**See ya later, KaZe fans**


	4. Fall of A Christmas Angel

**Vanitas: Phew. I finally finished chapter 4 of Angel of Mine. **

**Zero: Yay! **

**Vanitas: Awww *hugs little Zero* You're so cute**

* * *

Christmas had come at last. A time when everyone casts aside their differences and

gather under one roof to celebrate at time for peace on Earth. Zero had grown greatly

excited that the tiny silverette barely slept the night before. The celebration in the Moon

Dorm had been grand and everyone contributed into making the night greatly special for

the small sapling with silver-white hair. Everyone in the Ball Room had been smiling and

peacefully socializing with all who were present in the main building. Zero had been

dressed by Ruka in a silver tuxedo with a lilac tie, his ebony shoes shined in the light, and

the cuff links were platinum, complementing the silver tuxedo. The puny hunter beamed

with joy as the celebration began. Zero wandered the common room with glowing lilac

pools, his curiosity gained much attention from the aristocrats and Day Class students,

who fumed and argued over who would be the first to dance with Kaname, Shiki,

Takuma, Aidou, and of course Akatsuki.

Zero tugged on Rima's beautiful pastel blue dress softly. His lilac hues shimmering

with hope. "Yima. Will wou dance with me?" Rima smiled lovingly at Zero, giggling into

her hand as his cheeks tinted pink. He's very adorable and charming for such a small

Child. Rima scooped Zero into her arms, taking one of his small hands into her own, and

began to elegantly twirl across the dance floor. Zero giggled cutely, his free hand firmly

placed on Rima's shoulder. Shiki smiled at the scene before him, Zero's angelic grin and

Rima's beautiful hair flowing behind her as she gracefully danced across the floor.

Everyone watched in awe at Rima as she waltzed with the tiny silverette in her arms.

"May we cut in?" Questioned Ruka and Shiki with a smile. Rima nodded in response,

allowing Ruka to take Zero into her arms, and continued the slow waltz with her loyal

companion Senri Shiki.

Zero's dance with the Night Class ended with both Yuki and Kaname. The ancient

vampire held Zero's right hand as Yuki held the left. The three danced in rhythm to the

harmonizing beat, enjoying the feel of the tranquility surrounding them. Zero laughed

happily, gently squeezing the hands holding his own. The tiny hunter could not recall the

last time he had been this cheerful before, nor did he ever want the moment to end. All

around were people/vampires who adored him, played with him, and cared for him as if

he were each one's own child. Little Zero Kiryuu had always wished to have a family

ever since his foster father, Toga Yagari, had explained to him that his true family had

died years ago. It saddened the small silverette to have heard that he would no longer be

able to physically the parents who gave him life, and the sibling who he played with since

birth; however, Zero knew all three were in a better place now, and watching over him

from the heavens above, guiding him through the rest of his days, and protecting him and

his new found family from harm.

Late at night, Kaname felt a disturbance in the air. He calmly but quickly made his

way to Zero's room. The pureblood opened the door slowly as to not wake the sleeping

babe in the crib. All seemed calm, that is, until Kaname caught of a figure sitting near the

window. Silver hair and pale skin glowing in the moonlight, lilac eyes shining like gems.

The figure slowly drew its attention to Kaname, its eyes expressionless and beautiful. The

person stood gracefully, a male no doubt by the appearance of its tall, lean-built form.

The young man soon smiled genuinely. "Kaname." The pureblood's eyes widened with

shock. The young male was frightfully familiar to Kaname, who rubbed his eyes

viciously before returning his gaze to the breath-taking male. The ancient vampire grew

confused when his met those of a curious little Zero, standing near the window with his

Kaname plush doll clutched in his tiny arms, and Hoshimi sitting proudly by his side.

"Kame? What wong?"

Kaname painfully avoided his self-appointed son like the plague. Nothing made

sense to the genius vampire after what he had seen the night before. How was it possible

for him to see the older Zero for a moment then the next seeing the adorable bundle of joy

the Night Class have come to love. The pureblood proclaimed that he was at last losing

his mind, which was irrelevant since he is Kaname Kuran, and Kaname Kuran never loses

his mind. "Kaname." Yuki said soothingly. She gazed half happily at her brother, the other

half showing despair. Kaname knew well what had deprived Yuki's usual giddiness, it was

the matter in which he had been ignoring Zero, the tiny silverette pleaded him to play

with him, tugged at his pant leg, gave him his puppy eyes, and the last resort was that

Zero had given up and ran away from the pureblood, locking himself in his room crying.

"Zero hasn't come out of his room in over three hours. Everyone is beginning to worry

about Zero...He won't open the door to anyone, not even to Akatsuki and Shiki, his best

friends." Kaname felt his heart sink. He had once again upset Zero; the ancient vampire

did not mean to drive the small angel away, and cause him to become isolated from

everyone around him. The King of Vampires knew very well what had to be done, he

only hoped that the tiny silverette would forgive him.

Zero sobbed softly in his pillow. Hoshimi whined to her silver-haired owner.

Nuzzling her warm moist nose into the beautiful locks of the small babe. She could sense

the distress from her gentle companion. Hoshimi was a loyal and loving pup to Zero, and

always knew when her innocent master deserved comfort, attention, and someone to play

with. Her master required comfort, and Hoshimi knew how to raise a smile on his face.

The small snow white pup licked her master's cheeks, taking the tears from his face, and

happily moving to his soft hair. Zero began to giggle lightly, his nose soon meeting his

furry friend's wet tongue and warm nose. "Hoshimi, no." Laughed innocently the

adorable silverette, trying his best to shield his face from the charming Shiba Inu.

"Hoshimi. Wou my bwest fwiend." Zero hugged the little pup to his chest, smiling sadly

as Hoshimi continued to lick the stray tears from his cheeks; the small hunter adored the

Shiba with all his heart, but he could not help but feel miserable after noticing how

Daddy Kaname continued to avoid him since he saw him the night before. Zero wondered

why the pureblood would not spare even a glance at him when he tried extremely hard to

gain the ancient vampire's attention, all Zero wanted was Kaname to acknowledge him

like he had done for the past few moments. He desired to know Kaname's reason for

avoiding him, but the silverette had his own theory. Perhaps, Kaname no longer loved

him. "Kame...No like me no more." Cried Zero, burying his face into Hoshimi's fur,

completely unaware of the wine eyes watching him forlornly.

Kaname wiped away the tears from his eyes. It was Christmas and he had broken

the heart of an angel. Kaname felt greatly ashamed of himself, he did not mean for Zero

to believe he did not love him anymore. However, the manner in which he had been

avoiding the little darling might have been a sign of dispassion in the silverette's lilac

pools. "Zero...I'm so sorry." Muttered Kaname sorrowfully. Shutting the door of his

beloved Zero's room, and leaving the tiny hunter alone to cry the pain away. What more

could Kaname do? The damage had been done, and mending his mistake was going to

take time and ounces of affection for Zero to trust him once more.

Zero opened his gifts with tear lilac eyes. Hoshimi laying beside him, her gentle

pools glittering with tears at her small master's pain. The gifts lifted Zero's spirit slightly,

but not enough to change the heartbroke smile on his face. Everyone wore pained

expressions, watching their once glow of sunshine become a hollow shell of his form self.

Ruka eyes shimmered with unshed tears, Aidou gazed sadly at the floor, Akatsuki bit his

trembling lip, Takuma wiped away the lone tears that had escaped his emerald eyes, and

Shiki and Rima held each other close with quivering distressed hues. Yuki soon gathered

the saddened babe in her arms, and carried him up the stairs, feeling him shiver with pain.

Her shoulder was soon moist with tears, and Zero's breath warming further against her

neck. She knew she had to bring Zero and Kaname together, the tiny silverette would

never be fully happy again if her brother isn't by his side.

* * *

**Vanitas: *Groans* I know its really short. Damn. I seriously need to get my head straight for the next chapter. This month has been a little bumpy. **

**Plus, Con-nichiwa is rolling around, and I had been preparing my cosplay for the event. Perhaps, over Summer I'll finally have my thoughts together **

**and length the next chapters for this fan-fic. Thank you to those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. Review please. Thank you**


	5. Beloved Zero

**_Phew. At Long Last Fans, Chapter 5 of Angel of Mine is up!  
_**

**_Yuki: Geez you took forever._**

**_Shut up, Yuki. I blame writer's block, re-thinks and laziness. _**

**_Aidou: Just make sure to update sooner next time_**

**_Without further a due, here is Chapter 5!_**

* * *

Yuki tapped her foot furiously on the smooth burgundy carpet flooring. Her thin arms were crossed beneath her breasts, rich-brown eyes staring daggers into those of her brother's. The youngest Kuran sibling had scolded her brother harshly for upsetting Zero on Christmas, she had lectured Kaname up to the point where the older Kuran was growing irritated by the looks of one elegant eyebrow beginning to twitch lightly. "I can understand your embarrassment for being lectured by your own sister, but you know my reasons for doing so." Pointed out the small brunette with a stern face, clashing with her gentle brown eyes. Yuki waited patiently for Kaname to recollect himself after she intently screeched in his ear for acting so high and mighty. Kaname was her older brother and she respected him, but she never let him get away with ignoring her when she was scolding him for an irrelevant decision and idiotic mistake. "You knew very well that Zero is very attached to you. He loves you, Kaname and then you just go and start ignoring him. Do you have any idea how upset Zero is right now?!" Howled Yuki, her gentle brown eyes shrinking into slits as her anger skyrocketed. "You better apologize to Zero, or so help me Kaname I will pulverize you into a puddle of blood!" Screeched the small brunette with such force then turning foot to the door, leaving behind a deathly terrified Kaname Kuran behind.

Zero colored quietly in his room, the small blue table he sat upon was layered with various sketches, color pencils and crayons. Many of the drawings contained Kaname and others of him holding Kaname's hand or held in the pureblood's arms, which it was Zero was trying to demonstrate, but to others the drawings looked to be nothing but various scribbles on white pieces of paper. "Kame..." Mumbled the silverette, shading in soft red-brown hair. Zero placed the crayon down and put aside the small childishly drawn picture. The small hunter walk to his bed and plucked a black sketch book from the covers, he sat himself on said bed and skimmed through the drawings with sad lilac pools. He came to a blank page and soon found himself in the garden with a pencil in hand and a box of beautiful, fresh color pencils. "Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to gain such neglection from him?" Wondered the silverette, oblivious to the changes in his body and speech as he professionally sketched Kaname onto the fresh sheet of his sketch book. With delicate strokes, Zero shaded his beloved Kaname's eyes, lightly gliding the wine colored pencil around the pupils and darkening them in certain areas for a more realistic appearance. He sat down the wine pencil and pulled a soft and a dark brown pencil from the box, darkly outlining the waves of Kaname's hair with the dark pencil and gently proceeded to shade in the rest of the pureblood's locks with the softer hue of brown. "Kaname..."

Kaname gazed in shock at the figure sitting near the lake. Shoulder length silver hair glowing gloriously against the sun's bright rays of light, moon-kissed skin so soft and smooth, hands moving with such grace across white paper and soon picking another pencil from the box, and continuing with elegant shading of what could be a sketch of the landscape. The pureblood swallowed the large lump in his throat, his hands beginning to sweat and piano fingers slowly clenching and unclenching into a fist against his white pants. "I'm dreaming...this isn't real." He mumbled to himself, not being able to believe that once again before him was the older Zero. That one night several weeks ago couldn't have been a hallucination, nor a dream made by his own heart. Zero Kiryuu, Guardian of the Day Class, Top Hunter of the Vampire Hunter's Association, adoptive son of Kaien Cross and foster child of Toga Yagari, and most importantly love life of Kaname Kuran, sat calmly near the shore of the lake, sketching a drawing of Kaname himself with a pained expression and tear-filled eyes. "Zero?"

Zero and Kaname stared at each other with surprise. Kaname caressed Zero's soft and blush-stained cheek, not caring to ask when he had moved from his spot a short distance away from Zero, the flush of Zero's cheeks brought a tender smile to Kaname's face. The pureblood rubbed the silverette's cheek with his thumb, initiating a circle motion as he did so. His hand soon left his beloved hunter's cheek and cupped the beautiful vampire's face. "Kaname..." Zero said faintly, savoring the ancient vampire's touches, he longed for the pureblood's affection for so long and now he was at last having the contact he desperately yearned for from the vampire he knew he couldn't possibly have. Kaname slowly wrapped an arm around Zero's waist, turning the hunter fully towards him and cautiously drew him closer to his body, drinking in the shine of longing and love in his beloved Zero's soft lilac eyes. "Zero..." Whispered Kaname, capturing the younger vampire's lips with his own. He smiled into the kiss when a moan slipped past Zero's divine lips, Kaname licked Zero's bottom lip, begging for entrance to that beautiful mouth and soon dove his tongue into the cavern of his silverette. (He tastes like strawberries and vegetable soup.) Kaname continued to kiss Zero, grasping his soft silver hair and pulling him flush against his chest. Slender hands trailed into his hair, individual brown locks being twirled between thin fingers. Zero roamed his right hand through Kaname's wave-like hair and the other slipping beneath his black dress shirt, lovingly tracing the pureblood's chiseled abs and the curve of his slim waist. (Kaname...I Love You.)

Pants escaped the lips of both Kaname and Zero. Their lust overcoming their senses and forcing them to engage in very heated contact. Kaname feverishly kissed Zero's lips and trailing down his neck, chest, torso and to his toned stomach. Zero moaned loudly, aggressively gripping Kaname's beautiful chocolate brown hair, earning a seductive growl from the vampire above him. Both men only wearing their pants and shirts laying discarded on the ground near the bed, slightly marked with tears, which deemed proof of their powerful lust for each other's touch. Kaname licked Zero's side teasingly, glancing at the flush silverette with lustful eyes, smiling sexily at the huffs of breath leaving his lips and cheeks growing redder from pleasure he was receiving. "Kaname." Moaned Zero, tugging on the brunette's hair as the beautiful vampire dipped his tongue into his navel. He was seeing stars as Kaname continued to tongue his stomach and occasionally groping his butt through his tight pants. "God your beautiful." The silverette heard Kaname say in a low purr against his ear, which was soon met with a wet tongue trailing his lobe and down to his creamy neck. Marble hands soon found themselves against the buds on his chest, pinching them lightly and with occasional flicks from a lone finger. By the time Kaname found Zero's neck, the silverette was already beginning to see white, his mind clouded with pleasure and lust. Zero moaned loudly as teeth grazed his neck, followed by a tongue licking the curve, no doubt that Kaname was going to leave dark marks on his neck by the follow of the rough kiss, bites and Kaname sucking harshly at his skin.

Yuki leaned heavily against the wall of he brother's room, blood seeping through her fingers as she tried to control her nose bleed at seeing Kaname nearly ravishing her best friend. She wondered how it was possible for Zero to be his normal age when he was clearly turned into a toddler...unless there's a weakness in the curse Rido had cast upon him. Yuki would investigate this matter alongside Cross and Kaito, who arrived shortly after the Christmas celebration, just as soon as her nose stops bleeding and her mind is cleared of the no doubt soon-to-be hot man sex taking place behind Kaname's door.

* * *

_***Groans* Sorry its so short, but I wanted to leave some stuff for the next chapter, plus I want to try to piece together some hot man sex between Kaname and Zero. Also, I will be clarifying the loop hole in the curse in the next chapter, but I pretty sure a lot of you will probably have it figured out when you finish reading this really short chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and keep an eye out for Chapter 6 of Angel of Mine. **_

_**My written relies on views and what you guys think of the chapter. Till next time Angel of Mine fans.  
**_


End file.
